codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Gone Rogue
'''Gone Rogue '''is the third campaign mission in World War 3: The Game. In this level, the player controls both Larissa Zietzmann and Lindsey Benson as they evade the DSS and eventually capture a DSS operative for information. Characters *Larissa Zietzmann (Playable) *Lindsey Benson (Playable) *Jaska Ivanov *Mason Davidson *Jennifer McCoughlin (M.I.A., Playable) *Dimitri Belov Plot The level takes place two months after the events of Rogue Transmission. Logistics Tactical is officially recognized as a rogue organization due to the events of said last level and the team is now being hunted down by the Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) as international fugitives. The mission begins with a cutscene, where Lindsey Benson says that "the world has gone dark for real." Jaska Ivanov points out that though the United States is now hunting down the team, the Russian government know full-well of the set-up and have pledged their support in helping the Americans clear their names. With help from a contact of Jaska's, named Dimitri Belov, the team of Americans goes to the American embassy in Amman to find refuge. However, they are caught both by the DSS and the consular security. The player then switches roles from Lindsey Benson to Larissa Zietzmann, who promptly fights off a Marine who goes to detain her and her squad. Larissa and the team then fight their way through the Embassy, eventually escaping down a fire escape. The player then switches roles again, this time to Jennifer McCoughlin. The mission rewinds back to when the Logistics Tactical strike team enter the American Embassy, this time seen through the eyes of McCoughlin. The player, as McCoughlin, pursues the Logistics Tactical operatives and their Russian "accomplice" through the embassy. However, the fugitives escape down a fire escape. McCoughlin orders the team to fan out and find the fugitives, which leads to a rather hectic gunfight between the Logistics Tactical operatives and the DSS. Afterwards, the mission switches back to Logistics Tactical, this time from Lindsey Benson's POV. After Lindsey's team fends off the DSS, they hide in a room and try to work out a plan. Since the DSS want to take the team alive so they can be returned to the US and (most likely) receive life imprisonment for treason, Jaska-with help from his contact Belov-deduces that the only way to get information is by capturing a DSS operative and interrogating him about the reason why the DSS is after them and who set them up. At first, Lindsey disagrees. But before she can argue, the team hears Jennifer's unit of DSS agents breaking into the room outside. The group decides to split up in order to confuse McCoughlin's team; while Jaska and Larissa flee with Mason via fire escape, Lindsey leads McCoughlin on a wild goose chase, which eventually ends with Lindsey managing to get McCoughlin lost in a maze of corridors. Eventually, Benson manages to get the drop on McCoughlin and incapacitates her with a taser, just as the rest of the team arrives. The mission ends with Lindsey staring McCoughlin down, before turning to her team and saying, "Well, guys. We got her!" Transcript ''Main article: ''Gone Rogue\Transcript Trivia Initial QTE *If the player fails the initial QTE (the one where Larissa must incapacitate the security guard who tries to arrest her), a cutscene plays where Logistics Tactical is arrested by the DSS and the Embassy Security, failing the mission. Embassy Rampage *The Embassy Rampage is a nod to both The Bourne Identity movie and The Bourne Conspiracy video game. *The player can actually attack the armed Marines, pick up their weapons and shooting their way through the Embassy, though it's hard to do because many Marines are shooting at the player at one time. *If the player kills any consulate staff, they will fail the mission. *If the player opens fire on the US Marines (by doing the above), the Marines and Security will bark, "Look out! He\she's armed!" *When the player (as Lindsey) is running up a staircase, he\she can incapacitate any guards they see (even if they don't attack). However, if they do the same thing to the consulate staff, as explained above, they will fail the mission.